Cooper Black
by brokenbubble
Summary: [BAEKSOO ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: "...soup jemari?"/"Kau cemburu!"/"...harga ginjalnya akan sangat tinggi."/"Sejak kapan kau jadi boneka yang banyak bicara?"/"Aku tidak suka otak mentah!" - Mungkin, Do KyungSoo hanya terlihat seperti boneka polos dan Byun BaekHyun hanyalah pemuda berwajah ramah. Tapi, penampilan bisa menipu, bukan?


'Srek, srek, srek.'

Aku mendengar suara langkahku sendiri dari lantai keramik tempat kakiku menapak perlahan. _Caramel_-ku lurus menatap ujung lorong tempat sedikit siluet cahaya berasal, memberikan sedikit cahaya, dan membuat bayanganku menjadi lambaian hitam raksasa di atas cokelat kusam yang membalut dinding di sisi lorong hingga ke atapnya.

Tak ada yang kupikirkan saat ini.

_Sama sekali tak ada._

Hanya kekosongan dan deru napasku yang mengiringi langkahku melewati lorong kecil ini.

Dan setelah ini… Setelah ini,

—_aku akan menyempurnakan kekosonganku._

Lorong semakin memendek dan bisa kurasakan aroma kematian yang sangat kuat mengikutiku, bukan mengikuti, karena sebenarnya, aroma itu memang selalu ada di diriku, aroma kematian adalah aromaku sendiri. Ah, aku suka aroma ini, aroma kematian yang lembut dan selalu menjadi relaksasi terhebat dalam menenangkan otakku yang kadang penuh dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Dan sebentar lagi, hal merepotkan itu akan hilang.

Hilang

—_selamanya._

Benar 'kan… _Sayang?_

'Kretek'

Suara lantai kayu yang patah terinjak membuatku tersadar. Mataku bergerak cepat memandang sekelilingku. Namun yang kutangkap dalam samar-samar minim cahaya itu hanya pemandangan ruangan dan suara napasku sendiri yang teratur.

'Kretek'

Tak akan kulepaskan.

'Srek. Srek. Srek.'

Kali ini diikuti suara langkah seseorang

—sesuatu yang merangkak.

Aku berputar cepat dan mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Sosok yang tengah meringkuk di sisi sebuah nakas. Tepat di sisi kiriku.

Sosok itu bergerak perlahan ke samping.

Mencoba mencapai ujung kiri nakas.

Dan menghindariku.

Hahaha lucu sekali!

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan peluh yang menetes deras.

"_Kau tak perlu takut, Adikku. Karena kau takkan mati sendirian…"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Author's Note: **

Alternate Universe. Mature rate for Dark Themes and A Bit Cannibalism.

_Italic_ saya gunakan pada dialog KyungSoo saat ia dalam wujud boneka. Wujud boneka KyungSoo adalah seperti _android/human robot_ yang sangat mirip dengan anak laki-laki. Tak ada perbedaan yang berarti saat ia menjadi boneka atau manusia. Kecuali, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ia menjadi boneka.

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and used _boys love or male and male relationship._ I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka daging bagian tangan ini. Kau mau?"_ Aku menawarkan potongan tangan yang telah kugigit pada sosok _namdongsaeng_-ku yang masih menutup mata cokelatnya_. "Rasanya agak keras."_

"_Cha—Chagiya_…" suara seorang wanita yang telah membuatku menatap dunia yang membusuk lewat tubuhnya itu terdengar menyebut namaku.

Cih, aku jijik mendengar caramu memanggilku, _Umma_. Kau takut ya?

"_Umma mau? Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan tangan appa sendirian…"_ Aku beringsut ke arahnya dan kusodorkan tangan yang terpotong sampai siku. _"Kali ini saja ya… umma tolong aku menghabiskan ini."_

"…" Ibuku hanya terdiam, kondisi tubuhnya yang terikat serta ketakutannya menjadi obat bius yang ampuh untuknya. Namun, matanya menyiratkan kejijikan akan tingkahku.

"_Chagiya_…"

Aku menatap mata cokelat itu sekali lagi.

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa di saat seperti ini pun kau memanggilku dengan pandangan seperti ini. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat pandangan ketakutan dari para korbanku selama ini, _Umma_.

Walaupun ada beberapa yang kunikmati sih. Ahahaha!

"_Umma perlu sesuatu?"_ Aku membungkuk ke arahnya dan mengelus pipinya lembut. _"Aku selalu jadi anak yang baik seperti perintah Umma."_

"_Andwae… Umma _mohon_…Jebal, Chagiya."_

"_Umma memohon?" _Aku mendekatkan bibirku tepat pada telinganya. _"Umma memohon apa?"_

Jemariku yang bebas mulai menyentuh _metal_ dingin yang sempat kuabaikan saat aku memakan tangan _appa_ tadi.

"Jangan… jangan bunuh _Umma_. Kau anak _Umma_."

"_Tentu… aku anak Umma."_ Tanganku mulai melepas pipinya. Kuarahkan jemariku menelusup ke dalam kemeja longgar yang ia kenakan. _"Aku anak Umma. Tapi Umma tidak tahu ya? Umma telah melahirkan…"_ Aku menghela napas, _"—kematian. Kematian tidak pernah mengabulkan permohonan korbannya. Umma tahu itu 'kan?"_

Bisa kurasakan bulu kuduknya yang perlahan meremang.

"_U-Umma, _mencintaimu._ Jeongmal saranghae, Chagiya…"_ bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Hampir saja aku meledakkan tawaku mendengar kalimat klise itu.

_Sarang. Sarang._

_Saranghae!_

Jangan bercanda, _Umma_! Itu tidak lucu. Itu juga yang kau katakan saat kau mengubahku menjadi monster seperti ini.

"_Umma… aku butuh cintamu. Boleh aku minta hatimu?"_

"Ja-jangan bunuh_ Umma…"_ Matanya semakin melebar menatapku. Tatapan yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Kuangkat metal tajam di tanganku, dan kudekatkan ke wajah _porcelain-_nya. _"Tidak, aku hanya ingin hatimu… kau bilang kau mencintaiku 'kan? Karena itu aku ingin hatimu…"_

Satu tusukan cepat, tepat di jantungnya.

Darah memuncrat mengenai wajahku yang sedari tadi bermandi darah, dan dengan satu pekikan kesakitan keras sosok yang sering kupanggil 'Umma' itu mengakhiri nyawanya. Entah kenapa wanita ini mudah sekali kehilangan nyawanya. Huh, sama sekali tidak asyik.

Kutatap sekeliling.

Aku menemukan adalah eksistensi neraka yang telah berpindah di ruangan ini. Aroma darah pekat. Darah yang masih tercecer di lantai rumah menggambarkan bahwa dendam tidak menjadi destinasi utama perenggutan nyawa, bukan?

Malam hanya terpagut menatapku dengan sebuah metal di tangan yang terseret keluar dengan garis darah yang mengikuti mulut metal itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, pemandangan jauh lebih indah.

Dinding merah kehitaman. Potongan-potongan tubuh yang menantang untuk kujadikan makan malam. Sosok tubuh tergeletak tanpa kepala, sayatan dan sisa-sisa sabetan membuat tubuh itu seperti seonggok daging yang dicincang kasar. Hasil karyaku memang selalu mengagumkan…

Ah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku yang hidup, _ne_?

"Hiks."

'Deg.'

Aku salah.

Masih ada makhluk hidup lain di ruangan ini. Mataku kembali menelusur.

Makhluk kecil itu terlihat.

Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

Hahaha wajar saja. Ikatanku terlalu kuat mengikatmu, _eoh_?

Kuseret kakiku mendekat ke arah sosok mungil di sudut ruangan itu. Cetakan airmata jelas terlihat di wajah _porcelain_ pucatnya. Kau memang begitu mirip dengan _appa_ dan _umma_. Wajar jika mereka begitu menyayangimu. Kau selalu lebih dulu. Kau yang begini. Kau yang begitu. Sementara aku?

Hahaha hanya sisa darimu. Sisa yang tak berguna.

"_Bukankah begitu, Adikku?_

Aku berjongkok di depannya. Bisa kurasakan aura ketakutan dan kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh mungil di depanku ini.

"_Kau tahu aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, 'kan?"_ bisikku pelan. _Namja_ kecil yang berstatus sebagai satu-satunya adikku tak menjawab. Tentu saja, karena tubuhnya terikat dan mulutnya tersumpal lakban. Ya, aku sangat tak ingin mendengar lengkingan dari pita suaranya. Sangat tak ingin.

"_Tapi, orang tua itu pasti akan membalas membunuhku, kalau aku sampai menyakitimu. Karena itulah, aku membunuh mereka juga… Ide yang bagus bukan?"_ bisikku tepat di telinganya. Lagi-lagi kurasakan tubuh itu berjengit dan mencoba menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, dan tentu saja sia-sia. Ada dinding dingin yang dengan setia menopangnya.

"_Aku ingin segera membunuhmu. Tapi melihatmu langsung mati itu tak asyik. Lebih baik aku bermain-main dulu."_ Kugoreskan metal dingin di tanganku. Aliran darah yang keluar dari ujung jemariku berbaur dengan aliran darah _appa_ dan _umma_ yang sebelumnya telah mengotoriku. Kujilat pelan likuid merah nan indah ini. Kusesap dengan mata yang terpejam. Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu.

"_Kau mau mencobanya, _Chagiya_?"_ Aku kembali menatap mata _dongsaeng_-ku yang kini menampilkan raut mual dan jijik. _"Yah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau harus mencoba. Hm, tunggu…" _Aku menggantung kalimatku. Kuarahkan logam metal ini ke pipinya. Kugores pelan kulit mulus itu, menghasilkan goresan _horizontal_ dan darah yang perlahan merembes keluar. Dengan mendadak kusobek lakban yang menutup mulutnya. _Namja_ kecil itu ingin berteriak, namun ketakutan akan diriku membuatnya bisu.

"_Kau harus menikmati darahmu sendiri."_

Alih-alih berteriak dan menjawab, dia tetap membisu. Lagi-lagi menampilkan raut ketakutan yang mencoba disembunyikan dengan wajah menantangnya. Namun kau tahu itu sia-sia bukan, _Chagiya_?

"_Kau memang keras kepala. Kau harus menikmati darahmu sendiri!"_

Kusodok ujung bibirnya dengan pisau di tanganku.

"Sa-sakitt." Sosok kecil itu mengerang kesakitan. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kutarik logam dingin menjauh dari sudut bibirnya. Wajah kesakitannya terlihat mati-matian mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Sesaat kemudian dia terbatuk-batuk mencoba meludahkan darah yang tertelan.

"_Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?"_ ucapku pura-pura sedih. Aku bangkit meninggalkan tubuh kecil itu yang kini memilih menangis tanpa suara. _"Kupikir percuma membunuhmu sekarang. Ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyiapkan kenang-kenangan untukmu."_

Kudekati lagi _namja_ kecil itu.

"_Kau bukan manusia!"_ adikku mencicit, berhasil mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

Aku terkekeh keras. Lucu sekali. Ah, adikku memang lucu, kelewat lucu malah.

'PLAK!' Tanganku mengayun ringan menampar pipinya yang berhias goresan hasil karyaku tadi. Sosok kecil itu menangis. Aku benci suara tangis.

"_Aku memang bukan manusia bodoh!" _Tawaku terhenti. _"Merekalah yang mengubahku menjadi monster terkutuk. Tapi, aku tidak ingin terkutuk sendirian. Nanti kita akan tahu, kau atau aku… yang akan kembali…"_

Kusobek _tshirt_ biru yang dikenakannya. Kuelus pelan perut yang tetap terlihat begitu indah dengan warna putih pucatnya. Kutatap bola matanya yang berair. Kudekatkan wajahku pada bibirnya yang masih mengalirkan darah.

Kujilat pelan.

Tubuhnya berjengit menolak.

_"Anak nakal harus dipotong lidahnya..."_

"A-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

_"Mana gunting... Di mana guntingku?"_

"Ku-kumohon, le-lepaskan aku..."

_"Potong lidahnya dulu... Ah! Tidak. Potong kakinya, lalu tangannya agar mudah dipaku..."_

Aku terus bergumam, mengabaikan sosok kecil yang terus mengamati setiap gerakku.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku!"

_"Baiklah, pertama potong lehernya. Keluarkan isi perutnya, cabik-cabik jantungnya dan keringkan otaknya..."_

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! To-tolong, le-"

**"DIAM!"**

Deg.

Kata-kata itu membuat sosok kecil itu seketika membeku.

Kutahan tengkuknya dengan tanganku yang bebas, mengurangi ruang geraknya. Berhasil, tubuh mungil itu tak mampu bergerak. Jilatanku pada sudut bibirnya kuubah menjadi lumatan. Kurasakan darahnya yang asin namun manis menurutku berbaur dengan _saliva_. Lidahku memaksa menelusup masuk. Butuh usaha ternyata. Karena _namja_ kecil ini tetap menolak. Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kini sosoknya mulai terbuai permaianan kecil yang kuciptakan. Lidahku mulai bermain bebas di mulutnya. Menyesap saliva, darah, dan semua rasa mulutnya.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang mati-matian menahan desahan.

Tanganku yang bertahan di perutnya mulai kugerakkan. Ukiran-ukiran dari metal di tanganku bergerak lincah. Membentuk _symbol _yang tak akan dilupakan oleh siapa pun. Tubuhnya berontak mulai merasakan sakit atas perbuatanku di perutnya. Tak kupedulikan, tetap kulanjutkan permainanku pada perut dan lidahnya. Kurasakan tanganku kembali basah oleh _likuid_ hangat dari darah di perutnya. Setelah kurasa hasil karyaku selesai. Kulepas lumatan dan pelukanku.

Tawaku keras menatap sosok kecil yang ketakutan dan kesakitan dengan napasnya yang tersengal di depanku. Terbayang dalam kepalaku betapa indahnya hasil karyaku nanti.

"_Gunting lidahnya. Paku sendinya. Keluarkan isi perutnya. Dan kau... akan menjadi boneka yang sempurna! Lalu aku akan menunggu saat itu, _Chagiya_. Menunggu saat yang sama, kau akan meminum darah _master_-mu sendiri. Aku akan menunggu… karena kau adalah boneka terindah yang pernah kuciptakan."_

* * *

**Seoul, Today...**

**M**alam di pertengahan musim dingin.

Orang-orang baru saja selesai melewati Natal yang beku di tengah turunnya salju.

Badai yang menyerang hampir setiap malam, membuat sebuah perumahan yang berada di sudut, terpisah dari keramaian itu tertutup warna putih. Tak ada lagi sisa-sisa Natal, tak ada pohon cemara yang berhias ataupun pernak-pernik Natal yang tersisa. Dapur-dapur juga tak menguarkan aroma _gingerbread_ yang menjadi sajian khas Natal. Di toko-toko, tak ada lagi pria tua berjenggot dengan baju merah. Natal cepat berlalu, bahkan seolah tak pernah terjadi dalam wilayah empat musim itu.

Akan tetapi, malam ini terlihat berbeda.

Salju yang menutup pepohonan berkilau tertimpa sinar purnama yang duduk anggun di singgasananya. Angin menggesek pelan, menggoyang dedaunan bak hantu menari-menari dalam keremangan.

_Malam begitu hening dan sempurna._

Sempurna, sebuah kata aneh untuk bulan yang tak mampu merubah atmosfer di bawahnya.

Nada-nada alam terusik dengan melodi yang melengking tinggi dari satu rumah.

Melengking kesakitan, ketakutan membentuk nada-nada sendiri yang menghibur malam.

_"Argghhh! To-tolong! To-tolong! Arggh! Arggh! Sakitt! Sakitt! HENTIKAN!"_

Entah apa gerangan yang terjadi...

Sang _maestro_ terus saja bernyanyi, memecah malam dengan suaranya.

_"Argg! He-hentikan!"_

Lagu tanpa _intro_ itu terdengar.

Kesakitan.

_"Sa-sakit! Arggh!"_

Lagu indah bagi malaikat maut yang bekerja malam ini.

Menghiburnya, di sela-sela tangannya mencabut nyawa korbannya.

_"SAKITT! KU-KUMOHON HENTIKAN! ARGGGHHH! HENTIKAN! ARGGGH!"_

'Krak!'

Berhenti.

Sang _maestro_ menghentikan lagunya dalam oktaf tertinggi. Membiarkan sang malam melanjutkan nadanya sendiri. Satu yang hilang darinya, sebuah napas.

_Napas yang tidak akan terlahir kembali..._

Lalu, malam kembali hening, membiarkan sang bulan menonton bersama bintang.

Tangan KyungSoo tertahan di udara. Wajah manis dengan cipratan darah itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan tangan saya, _Master_!" ucap KyungSoo dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merusak korbanku," tolak BaekHyun datar. "Biar aku urus dia. Menjauhlah!"

"Tapi—!"

BaekHyun melepaskan tangan KyungSoo dengan sentakan kasar. Sontak membuat KyungSoo terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab di samping tubuh dingin sang korban. BaekHyun melirik KyungSoo yang mencoba bangkit seraya mengusap darah yang nyaris mengering di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bawa pergi pisaumu!" lanjut BaekHyun berbahaya. KyungSoo bergerak menuju _bed_ di sisi ruangan, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas darah yang menggenangi _bed_. Sementara BaekHyun memutar tubuhnya dan berhenti di sisi sosok yang tak bernyawa itu. Menendang tubuh lelaki tambun itu dengan ujung sepatunya, sebelum akhirnya ia berjongkok.

_Namja_ tampan berwajah ramah itu menunduk, ia mengeluarkan beberapa alat-alat dari tasnya, seperti sarung tangan, pisau-pisau lipat, dan pisau-pisau kecil seperti alat-alat yang biasa digunakan dokter bedah untuk melakukan operasi.

"Kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari empat jam untuk menyimpan jantung dan hatinya, juga matanya." BaekHyun seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Pembeli akan datang nanti, mungkin kita bisa makan otaknya atau usus—Ah, aku tidak terlalu suka usus. Itu menjijikkan!"

Tangan berkulit pucat itu hati-hati sekali membelah dada korbannya, ia melakukannya dengan halus, cukup halus. Ia tak ingin organ dalam lelaki yang lehernya putus itu rusak.

"Kalau saja kau tidak memutus lehernya, aku yakin kita akan melihat jantung yang berdetak di sini." Ia tanpa kesulitan meraih organ berwarna kemerahan melewati tulang-tulang keras yang melindungi organ tersebut. "Dari dulu aku penasaran, bagaimana jika korban-korban ini melihat jantung mereka yang berdenyut secara langsung."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, _Master_," jawab KyungSoo _enteng_. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju _wastafel _yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Mencuci tangannya yang bernoda darah. Ia sangat suka darah, tapi ia benci darah yang mengotori tubuhnya atau sekedar pakaiannya.

BaekHyun tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan organ lainnya. Ginjal orang ini belum sempat ia keluarkan.

"Apa aku harus mengambil otaknya?" BaekHyun menatap KyungSoo yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan toples yang akan menyimpan organ-organ dalam tersebut. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya jika anda tidak berminat memakan ususnya, _Master_," ucap KyungSoo datar.

Wajah BaekHyun mengernyit jijik, "Usus itu menjijikkan tahu. Aku lebih suka otak atau hatinya. Tapi, hati berharga sangat mahal, karena itu aku jarang memakannya."

"Kenapa Anda tidak mengambil paru-paru mereka?" KyungSoo menatap mata dan jantung yang kini berada dalam toples di tangannya. Dua benda itu bergerak-gerak, berenang lincah seolah memiliki nyawa sendiri.

"Tak ada yang ingin membeli paru-paru seorang perokok!"

'Krak!' terdengar derak mengerikan saat BaekHyun membelah kepala bersurai kehitaman itu. Darah mengucur sedikit, langsung tertahan oleh gundukan berwarna putih yang segera membuat wajah BaekHyun terlihat cerah. Tangannya sigap meraup isi otak tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples yang telah dipersiapkan KyungSoo. Lalu, tangannya yang lain bergerak lihai mengiris sebagian kecil otak berwarna putih itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut mungilnya. Sejenak kelopak itu menutup, mengunci sepasang permata sewarna _hazel_-nya.

"Manis...sedikit asam."

Sementara KyungSoo hanya melirik tanpa minat.

"Kau tak ingin mencobanya?" BaekHyun membuka matanya dan menyodorkan potongan kecil otak lain. KyungSoo menatap benda di tangan BaekHyun dengan wajah datar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak suka benda yang tidak dimasak, _Master_."

"Alasan." BaekHyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergerak untuk mengambil pisau dagingnya yang sempat terabaikan. Ia berdiri, seperti menilai sosok mayat yang kini benar-benar tak terbentuk, tanpa kepala dan tubuh nyaris terbelah. Lalu ia kembali berjongkok. Dengan sekali tebasan, ia memutus kedua lengan lelaki itu.

"Anda ingin membawa tangan-tangan itu pulang?" tanya KyungSoo ingin tahu. "Saya bisa memasak _soup_ jemari untuk Anda."

"..._soup_ jemari? Kedengarannya enak. Tapi, tidak!" BaekHyun bergerak ke arah kaki. "Kita akan kesulitan membawanya nanti."

'_Crash! Krak! Krak! Krak!'_

Butuh dua–tiga kali tebasan untuk memutus sepasang kaki pada bagian lutut. Tapi, BaekHyun berhasil melakukannya. Terlihat sepasang tulang putih pucat yang mencuat, terpotong pada bagian lutut. Darah menetes, menimbulkan aliran merah pekat seperti aliran sungai kecil di sekitar mereka.

"Ck, aku benci kalau terlalu banyak darah begini," celoteh BaekHyun kesal. KyungSoo yang masih asyik menatap mata yang kini berputar-putar di dalam toples, hanya merespon dengan tatapan yang terbaca, 'bukankah Anda sendiri yang menyebabkan darah mengalir begini banyak wahai _Master_-ku yang bodoh.'

"Terdengar suara _sirene_." KyungSoo memperingatkan tanpa minat. Namun efek dari kalimat itu sontak membuat BaekHyun seperti tersadar.

"Sial! Aku terlalu lama bermain-main. Ayo cepat kita beresi!" Ia mengumpulkan kembali potongan tangan dan kepala yang terbelah milik korbannya bersama KyungSoo yang berbaik hati mau membantu mengangkat apa yang tersisa dari lelaki berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun itu. KyungSoo sedikit mengernyit saat menatap tubuhnya yang kini penuh darah merah kehitaman, sangat, ia sangat tidak suka darah yang mengotori pakaiannya, apalagi tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan _master_-nya yang walau sering berceloteh bahwa ia tidak suka kalau banyak darah, tapi justru BaekHyun sendiri yang sering bermain-main dengan darah korbannya. Baginya, darah yang mengalir membentuk sungai-sungai kecil adalah seni tersendiri, apalagi dada yang berongga tanpa organ dalam dan hanya berisi genangan darah, _seni yang sempurna_.

"_Master_, anda tidak ingin menjahit tubuh orang ini lebih dulu?"

BaekHyun menatap KyungSoo tajam, seolah KyungSoo adalah badut yang gagal melucu. Ia berteriak, _"Kau bercanda? Dalam situasi seperti ini?! Aku bisa tertangkap, Bodoh!"_

**...**

'Tik-tok, tik-tok'

Jam tua di sudut ruangan tengah berbunyi pelan. Jarum-jarumnya mengikuti waktu yang berjalan lambat seperti langkah kakek tua. Bandulnya bergerak-gerak, menghitung waktu yang enggan beranjak.

Lilin di atas meja di sampingnya, menyala merah, menari-nari terseret gerak angin yang menggoda. Bergoyang-goyang hampir padam. Bayangan nyala lilin mengekor berlawanan dengan cahaya yang redup.

Gesekan angin, menyusup di kisi-kisi jendela, mengetuk bingkai _ebony_ mengkilatnya, mempertegas kesunyian yang tercipta.

Pintu _hazel_ kusam yang berada di sisi kanan sofa tua memerlihatkan ruangan lain yang lebih bercahaya dengan seperangkat meja makan di tengahnya.

Aroma anyir yang berasal dari hidangan makan malam yang tersaji di meja samar-samar terbawa angin, berputar-putar dalam ruangan remang yang didominasi warna _almond_ itu.

Sebuah _dessert_ kental merah pekat tersaji di dalam mangkok porselen dengan bola-bola putih mengapung beriris _hazel_, bola mata manusia. Selain itu terlihat putih-putih yang merupakan otak manusia. Di sisi lain, menu makan malam terlihat normal.

Makan malam yang mewah nan menggoda. Byun BaekHyun, sang penikmat sajian itu duduk manis di kursi utama. _Hazel_-nya menatap bergairah melihat sajian di depannya.

"Anda tidak menjual mata-mata itu?" Sebuah suara memecah konsentrasi BaekHyun yang tengah memuja semangkuk darah dan mata di depannya. Ia melempar lirikan sebal pada sosok berwajah datar yang duduk di sampingnya, yang baru saja berbaik hati merusak konsentrasinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan mata seperti ini. Lagipula organ dalam laki-laki itu sudah berharga cukup mahal."

KyungSoo terdiam. Ia meraih udang goreng di meja dan mulai memakannya pelan-pelan. Ia mencoba memakannya senormal yang ia bisa.

"Aku bisa membagimu satu," tawar BaekHyun berbaik hati. Sendok di tangan kirinya mengambil satu bola mata yang mengapung di dalam _liquid_ darah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya tidak suka makanan mentah. Tidak _hygienist_."

"Kaupikir meminum darah mentah seperti _vampire_ itu juga _hygienist_?" sindir BaekHyun seraya melirik cairan merah di sisi KyungSoo.

"Ini hanya jus tomat. Saya mencoba menekan keinginan saya untuk minum darah dan menggantinya dengan jus tomat," jawab KyungSoo tenang.

BaekHyun menyeringai, "Lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan semua itu. Kau tahu bahwa dengan tubuhmu yang seperti itu, kau bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada _vampire_ sekalipun."

'Krask'

Terdengar bunyi kecil saat geraham BaekHyun mengunyah mata beriris _hazel_ itu.

"Kau pasti akan tertarik setelah melihatku minum darah ini," lanjut BaekHyun seraya tangannya bergerak mengambil mangkuk berisi darah dan menyeruput cairan kental berbau garam itu, menghabiskan hampir separuhnya.

Membiarkan cairan merah itu mengalir di sela-sela dagunya.

"Bagaimana Kyung—_sial kenapa kau mendadak jadi boneka!_" BaekHyun terpekik seraya menatap tubuh yang kini terkulai di sisinya.

"Aku masih bisa berbicara padamu, _Master_." Mata tajam KyungSoo menatapnya. "Aku juga masih bisa menatapmu. Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Merepotkan. Dengan begini aku juga yang harus membawamu ke kamar tahu," dengus BaekHyun sebal. Ia menyudahi makan malamnya dan mendorong kursinya. Lalu bergerak menggendong KyungSoo menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia agak kesulitan, tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil menidurkan boneka itu pada ranjang kecil di samping tempat tidur besarnya. Entah kenapa, sikap formal KyungSoo hilang saat ia menjadi boneka. Walau, ia masih memanggil BaekHyun 'master', tapi sebuah perbedaan benar-benar dirasakan BaekHyun.

Setelah menyelimuti KyungSoo, BaekHyun bergerak menuju jendela kamarnya yang gordennya terbuka. Menatap langit malam yang menghitam dan salju yang berjatuhan. Saat seperti inilah, ia merasa sangat kesepian. _Sangat...kesepian._

Tapi, ia telah bersahabat dengan kesepian itu sendiri. Ia telah bersahabat sejak ia awal ia hidup sendiri. Ia harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Mengurus hidupnya. Ia sendiri.

_Byun BaekHyun selalu sendiri. _

Kesendirian dan kesepian terkadang identik dengan psikopat bukan? Ya, dan BaekHyun adalah salah satunya. Ia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya, tapi semua kesepian itu mengarahkannya menjadi pembunuh. Bukan sembarang pembunuh. Di saat ia membunuh orang karena suruhan, ia juga mendapat keuntungan dengan menjual organ dalam dari para korbannya. Tapi, terkadang ia membunuh mereka hanya karena ia ingin. Bagi seorang Byun BaekHyun, nyawa itu sangat tidak ada harganya. Sama sekali tidak berharga. Hanya organ-organ dalam merekalah yang sangat berharga, karena dari situlah ia bisa makan, bisa hidup. Nyawa mereka tidak memberikan apa-apa padanya, tapi kematian mereka memberikan hidup untuk BaekHyun. Ia tak peduli, jika sekarang ia adalah malaikat maut. Ah, cukup sucikah ia untuk menyebut dirinya 'malaikat'?

_Byun BaekHyun adalah kematian itu sendiri._

Selain itu, ia juga tak tahu sejak kapan, ia mulai menikmati organ-organ tubuh korbannya. Menjadi kanibal samasekali bukan keinginannya. Tapi dorongan itu... dorongan itu hadir sejak saat itu. Sejak ia...

"_Kau belum tidur?"_

"Aku belum mengantuk," jawaban BaekHyun lebih seperti gumaman. "Tidurlah duluan."

Ia menyadari, bahwa ia sekarang tak sendiri.

Ada sosok yang menemaninya dan bersedia melakukan apa pun untuknya. Sosok itu, sosok boneka yang ditemukannya di malam bersalju seperti saat ini... Do KyungSoo. Sebuah boneka pembunuh yang bisa berbicara. Sejak semula, ia memang tak berniat menanyakan asal-usul boneka itu, dan boneka itu juga tak ingin bercerita. Biarlah semua itu menjadi rahasia keduanya sampai waktu dimana keduanya mampu menyimpannya.

"_Baekie...boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"_

BaekHyun menoleh dan membalas tatapan boneka itu tajam.

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggilku 'master'."

KyungSoo menggerakkan bola matanya, yang jika ia bisa bernapas maka akan terlihat ia seperti menghela napas pasrah.

"Master_, boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?"_

BaekHyun mendadak tersenyum dengan tingkat kemanisan meningkat, "Tentu saja Dio-_ku_. Apa pun itu, tanyakan saja~"

"_Aku tidak melihatmu mendapat _email_ permintaan untuk membunuh orang itu, kau juga sedang tidak mendapat permintaan organ. Lalu, kenapa kau membunuh orang itu?"_

"Aku hanya ingin." Namun mendadak BaekHyun seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, "_Yah!_ Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan alasanku membunuh?"

"_Lokasi pembunuhan kali ini tidak jauh dari korban kita beberapa hari lalu... aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah."_

"Aku? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"_Aku hanya boneka. Tak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mencurigai boneka sepertiku, _Master_."_

BaekHyun mendengus, KyungSoo benar. Tapi, tak ada juga orang yang akan mencurigai sosok berwajah sepolos dirinya

Cukup keduanya hidup bersama.

Walau BaekHyun sempat merasa kaget, tapi itu hanya bersifat sementara, karena selanjutnya KyungSoo sangat berguna. Ia bisa membantu BaekHyun membunuh tanpa harus dipaksa. Jika mereka bersama, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat, mana yang boneka dan mana yang manusia. Karena keduanya adalah 'boneka' pembunuh yang luar biasa.

**...**

_Cahaya menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela dalam ruangan kecil._

_Dinding yang sebagian telah menjamur, dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah kehitaman darah yang telah mengering. Aroma kematian menguat memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan, yang di lantainya penuh pecahan kaca, dan kacamata yang patah gagangnya bercampur darah kental._

_Di salah satu sisi, sebuah _bed_, berubah warna menjadi merah, darah menetes melalui sisinya, membentuk aliran sungai merah segar dan kental di lantai._

_Di atas _bed_ yang telah berubah warna itulah, cairan kental itu menggenang bersama sesosok mayat tanpa kepala dengan tangan kaki terpotong._

_Perutnya yang terbelah dari pangkal leher sampai pusar memperlihatkan ususnya yang terburai keluar._

_Jantung dan hatinya hilang dari mayat yang terbelah mengerikan itu._

_Perut terpotong, tercabik, tak beraturan. Tangan kanan yang memegang potongan kepala yang tak ada otaknya menambah keindahannya._

_Wajah itu penuh goresan berbentuk horizontal. Mahakarya itu sempurna, ketika kelopak mata yang telah berlubang itu terbuka..._

'_To...long...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaaaa!"

Park ChanYeol terbangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Peluh sedikit mengalir di wajah porselennya itu.

'Bletak'

Mendadak, sesuatu mendarat dengan mulus di dahinya, membuatnya menyadari di mana dia sekarang. Dia di kelas, saat jam pelajaran. Parahnya, dia tertidur. ChanYeol menatap teman-temannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf. Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya!" ucap ChanYeol sambil tertawa garing.

"Park ChanYeol-_sshi_, anda sudah berkali-kali tertidur dalam kelas saya. Jika anda tidak berniat mengikuti jam saya, silahkan tinggalkan kelas ini!"

'Deg.'

'Mati aku!'

'Itu adalah suara Kim-_seonsaengnim_. Kenapa aku bisa lupa, kalau aku sekarang sedang mengikuti kelas Kim-_monster_ ini!' batin ChanYeol dramatis.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _Seonsaengnim_!" ucap ChanYeol takut-takut.

Kim-s_eonsaengnim_ mengabaikan ChanYeol dan memilih melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Sementara ChanYeol menyentuh dahinya yang tadi menjadi tempat mendarat sesuatu.

Matanya menemukan _rubiks cube_ di mejanya. Tak ada yang punya benda seperti ini, kecuali...

"LuHan~!" panggil ChanYeol horor pada sosok pemuda yang berwajah bayi di sampingnya. LuHan pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Aku tahu ini milikmu. Ini aku kembalikan!"

ChanYeol bersiap melemparkan _rubiks_ itu, tapi...

"Park ChanYeol-_sshi_! Letakkan kembali benda itu dan silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Skak mat.

Itu perintah mutlak dari Kim-_monster!_

"Ta-tapi... Baiklah!"

ChanYeol memilih mengemasi bukunya dan berjalan keluar.

ChanYeol paham karakteristik _seonsaengnim_-nya yang satu itu. Jika dia menyuruh seseorang keluar dari kelasnya, dan orang tersebut tidak mau. Maka, bisa dipastikan Kim-_monster _tidak akan melanjutkan mengajarnya.

Di sudut kelas, sepasang mata indah mengamati tingkah Park ChanYeol sedari tadi. Sebuah senyum tak henti bermain di bibir bagusnya.

**...**

Byun BaekHyun duduk di dalam mobil putih miliknya dengan KyungSoo dalam wujud boneka yang terkulai tenang di sisinya. Ia melirik KyungSoo yang terdiam, namun sesekali ia melihat mata bulat boneka itu bergerak.

_Ck, seharusnya dia tidak membawa KyungSoo._

Pandangannya kini beralih pada petugas di luar yang masih sibuk memeriksa seluruh bagian dari rumah kumuh itu. Tadi, BaekHyun mendengar bahwa diperkirakan korban telah dibunuh dua jam yang lalu. Hah, kenapa para petugas itu terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk sekedar menentukan waktu terbunuhnya.

"_Nona_, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sebuah suara _bass _membuat BaekHyun sontak menoleh ke arah jendela di sisi KyungSoo.

_Crystal _BaekHyun membulat melihat sosok di sisi mobil. Wajahnya mendadak berkali lipat menjadi cerah.

"Yeolie!"

"Baekie?!" si petugas membalas dengan pekikan. "Aku tak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini! Kupikir kau 'noona-noona' yang tersesat!"

BaekHyun menatap laki-laki di samping jendela dan tersenyum lebar. "Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Benarkah?" ChanYeol menunjukkan senyum sempurnanya. Wajah itu terlalu tampan. Wajar jika Byun BaekHyun tergila-gila pada sosok tinggi itu.

"Oi, Park ChanYeol! Apa yang kau lakukan!" sebuah suara _husky_ membuat petugas tinggi yang bernama Park ChanYeol tadi sontak menoleh. Seseorang dengan rambut _raven_ dan kulit putih pucat memanggilnya.

"Iya. Sebentar, _Duizhang_!" sahut ChanYeol keras.

ChanYeol kembali menatap BaekHyun. Matanya menyipit melihat boneka yang berada di sisi BaekHyun, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau jangan pergi dulu. Aku akan bertanya beberapa hal lagi padamu nanti." ChanYeol berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri melemparkan kedipan pada BaekHyun. BaekHyun terpaku. Untuk sesaat ia seperti berhenti bernapas. Ck, cinta memang bisa membuat siapa pun menjadi sangat _out of character._

_"Siapa dia? Temanmu?" _

BaekHyun melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan melirik KyungSoo sebelum menjawab, "Iya. Dia satu jurusan denganku. Dia mahasiswa sekaligus merangkap sebagai penyidik kepolisian."

_"Mengganggu saja."_

"Aku menyukainya," ucap BaekHyun tenang. Mata itu bersinar saat mengucapkan kata itu.

KyungSoo terdiam cukup lama. Sebagai boneka ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang dirasakan BaekHyun, tapi ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berwajah ramah itu. Sangat mengerti.

"_Jadi, Baekie...kau membunuh orang ini agar kau bisa bertemu Park ChanYeol?"_

"Panggil aku 'Master', KyungSoo. Tapi ya, kau benar." BaekHyun mengetukkan jemarinya pada kemudi mobilnya, ada seringai aneh yang terbungkus senyum ramah di wajah manisnya. Ia memang membunuh penghuni rumah ini agar bisa bertemu ChanYeol yang merangkap sebagai penyidik kepolisian, karena ia tahu ChanYeol akan datang untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Apalagi, beberapa waktu yang lalu, korban sebelumnya memang ChanYeol-lah yang menyelidikinya. Kini, BaekHyun berhasil memastikannya dan juga berhasil bertemu dengan ChanYeol-nya. Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum dan melirik sosok yang masih setia terkulai di sisinya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, KyungSoo memang hanya sebuah boneka, boneka yang bisa berbicara. Tapi, jika kau tertipu dengan sosok bonekanya, maka tamatlah riwayatmu saat itu juga.

"_..."_

"Hentikan, KyungSoo!" ucap BaekHyun tiba-tiba.

"_...apa?"_

"Aku tahu kau berniat membunuh, Park ChanYeol!" BaekHyun menatap keluar jendela mobilnya dan melihat ChanYeol yang tengah bertanya-tanya pada beberapa warga sekitar. Di sisinya ada pemuda yang juga sama-sama tinggi—mungkin atasannya yang tadi ia panggil 'duizhang', sesekali ChanYeol bertatapan dengan sang _Duizhang_ dan tawa lepas dari bibirnya. Aneh, senyum masih bersemayam di bibir bagus BaekHyun.

"_Jadi kau sekarang merasa cemburu, eh?"_

"Apa maksudmu?" BaekHyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Matanya menatap tajam pada KyungSoo yang kini juga menatapnya. Hanya menatap, karena saat ia dalam wujud boneka, maka hanya matanyalah yang bisa bergerak seperti manusia. Mata tajam boneka itu seperti menilai BaekHyun. Ia berbicara tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya. Seolah kata-kata yang keluar tidak berasal dari mulutnya, tapi seperti sebuah rekaman yang dipasang di dalam tubuh sebuah boneka. Ya, KyungSoo adalah boneka yang tak bisa merasakan, tapi ia bisa berpikir sangat cerdas.

BaekHyun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. Ia melihat ChanYeol yang masih berbicara dengan _Duizhang_—tunggu apa itu yang berada di bahu ChanYeol? Ck, berani sekali si _Duizhang_ itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu ChanYeol-_nya_. Dan oh! Apa lagi itu, kenapa ChanYeol memandang Duizhang dengan wajah yang selalu BaekHyun tunjukkan saat ia tengah berbicara dengan pemuda itu!

"_Kau cemburu pada pemuda itu!" _tegas KyungSoo tajam, setengah mengejek. _"Lucu sekali. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan melirik pemuda aneh yang selalu membawa boneka kemana-mana!"_

"Sejak kapan kau jadi boneka yang banyak bicara?" sindir BaekHyun kejam.

"_Sejak kau menusukkan kuku-kukumu pada kemudi mobilmu. Tanpa sadar!" _

BaekHyun menatap jemarinya yang kini kuku-kukunya nyaris menancap sempurna pada kemudi mobil.

"Diam, Boneka!"

KyungSoo terdiam cukup lama. Sementara BaekHyun juga seperti tak ada niat untuk menghidupkan mobilnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"_Aku akan membunuh mereka untukmu. Atau, setidaknya salah satu dari mereka."_

"KyungSoo berhentilah bicara dan jangan sentuh mereka," bisik BaekHyun berbahaya. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya semakin melebarkan seringainya. Tangan itu tak hanya melingkar di bahu ChanYeol, tapi kini kedua tangan itu berpegangan.

"Baik. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Bunuh saja Park ChanYeol."

"_Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"_

Byun BaekHyun menyeringai. Kali ini tak ada lagi senyum ramah di wajahnya, hanya seringai yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku yakin harga organ-organ di tubuhnya akan sangat mahal, terutama matanya. Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang tertarik untuk membeli otaknya!"

"_Matanya sangat indah. Kauyakin ingin menjualnya?"_

BaekHyun menatap KyungSoo, "Bukankah memakan matanya itu lebih baik?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
